I'm tired of this
by TreyJ
Summary: Alvin and Brittany are arguing a lot more recently. Find out what happens. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the chipmunks.**

It was a normal school morning Alvin, Simon, and Theodore had all gotten dressed for school. Alvin had on an open red dress shirt, dark blue jeans, and red shoes. He stopped wearing the cap ever since he has gotten older. Simon had on a blue t-shirt with a blue and white sweater vest over it, blue jeans, and blue shoes with white stripes. Theodore had on a green button up shirt, black jeans and green converses.

"Boys! Get down here for breakfast!" yelled Dave

"And what if we don't want to!" yelled Alvin,

"Alvin, this is no time to be smart." Simon snapped.

"Don't make me come up there!" yelled Dave

The three male chipmunks scurried down the stairs to avoid Dave yelling again. They all sat down to enjoy their breakfast.

"Dave this stuff taste horrible!" snapped Alvin

"Alvin where are your manners!" yelled Simon

"Who the hell are you talking to Simon? You ain' t the boss of nobody" yelled Alvin

Simon gave Alvin an extremely cold look like he wanted to kill him right there on the spot.

"Alvin watch your language in my house." snapped Dave.

"Whatever!" said Alvin with a sigh and a smirk.

The boys finished their breakfast and dumped their dishes in the sink and headed for the door.

"Alvin I know you don't care but please chill out with the arguing with Brittany today." asked Simon.

"Well if she don't start nothing, there won't be nothing." said Alvin

Simon and Theo both gave Alvin a worried and concerned look as they headed to the bus stop to meet the girls. Over time Simon and Theo confessed their love to Jeanette and Eleanor, but Alvin and Brittany still had problems.

"Alvin we all know the reason that you two argue is because you like each other." said Simon.

"Shut the hell up Simon, you don't know what you're talking about!" Alvin shouted.

"I'm just sayin I have a girlfriend and you don't." said Simon.

"I done got more bitches than you'll ever get in you're lifetime" said Alvin with a smirk

"I don't even think I like her anymore she act to childish sometimes." said Alvin

"Yeah..sure." said Theo.

The boys then showed up at the bus stop to find out the girls had already beat them there first. Simon and Theo paired up with Jean and Ellie and began making out like they did every morning. Brittany and Alvin gave each other quick glances then looked in the other directions. This went on for about 5 minutes.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Brittany asked Alvin.

"Not yo ugly ass" said Alvin.

"Hold up, what's with the attitude?" asked Britt.

"LOOK… Brittany, I don't feel taking any of yo bullshit today so just shut up, get on the bus and enjoy the ride." said Alvin

Brittany just stood there with her mouth open, she didn't even have a comeback. This caused Simon, Jean, Theo and Ellie to look up from making out and stare at Alvin.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" yelled Alvin

Before anyone could even say anything the bus pulled up at the stop. Everyone got on the bus, Simon sat with Jean, and Theo sat with Ellie. Alvin and Brittany sat across from each other at the back of the bus. The ride to school was really quiet. Brittany looked over at Alvin kind of worried, but Alvin just stared out the window. Once they arrived at school things were still quiet, they all had the same classes together all day. Everyone got to first period and sat down.

Brittany passed a note to Simon.

"_Hey Simon, is Alvin okay he's more grumpy that usual, I'm just a little worried about him did anything happen?"_

Simon received the note, read it and replied.

"_I don't know I have no idea, but I'll ask him at lunch."_

Brittany got the note, read it looked at Simon and nodded, then threw the note in the trash. Alvin noticed they were passing notes but he didn't care however Jean did.

"Hey Simon, what were you and Brittany talking about?" Jean asked Simon.

"Britt's just worried about Alvin and his attitude." said Simon.

"Oh.. Did anything happen this morning?" asked Jean

"No, not that I know of." replied Simon.

Lunch came too fast for the chipmunks and chipettes. Something was different today. Alvin didn't sit with his brothers and the girls. Instead he sat with a group of girls that were laughing at everything he said. Brittany growled with jealousy.

"What's his problem?" Brittany asked Simon

"Like I said, I don't know but I'll ask him."

Just then one of the girls named Ashley pulled Alvin out from his seat and into to the hallway for some alone time. Brittany was red in the face with anger and jealousy she could scream.

"Why does he want her when I'm right here? She is a bitch anyway." Brittany asked herself in her thoughts.

Simon read her mind exactly and took this chance to follow Alvin and Ashley out to go talk to Alvin. Simon walked up on Alvin and Ashley making out fiercely, Ashley had Alvin's back up against the lockers clutching his shirt collar.

"Am I interrupting ?" asked Simon to announce his presence.

"We'll finish up later." Alvin told Ashley.

"Remember you owe me." said Ashley.

Ashley gave Alvin her number the walked back to the lunch room to sit with her friends. Simon just kept looking at Alvin like he was ashamed to be his brother.

"Well what do you want?" Alvin asked Simon.

"We need to talk." stated Simon.

"Well I'm listening." said Alvin.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Simon

"What are you talking about?" asked Alvin.

"Okay, this morning you act all bitchy and mean to Brittany this morning, which was totally uncalled for, then you take one random girl to go make out with." Simon stated with anger,

"I'm just tired of Britt and her childish arguments." said Alvin

"Don't you even have a brain?", She argues with you because she likes you, and you know you like her back so cut the bullshit." said Simon

"Fuck Brittany, if she like me she should have said something, I'm tired of her she is to childish for me, I got a new girl now and her name is Ashley. said Alvin coldly.

"CHILDISH?" YOUR'E THE ONE CHILDISH, YOU ARE ALWAYS DOING DUMB SHIT AND PULLING PRANKS.!" yelled Simon.

"First of all, STOP YELLING!, Second, don't question my decisions they are mine and mine alone, and Third, if you ever talk to me like that again I will beat the knowledge out you're ass." said Alvin.

When Alvin said that Simon stormed off back to the lunchroom. Simon sat down with a loud thud that startled everyone at the table. Simon was so mad he could break Alvin's neck.

"What's the news?" Brittany asked Simon.

Simon didn't have the heart to tell Brittany what happened, afraid that it would break her heart. So he just thought hard on what to say.

"You'll find out soon enough." Simon stated calming down.

Brittany, Theo, Ellie, and Jean kept asking Simon, but he wouldn't say anything. This confused Brittany very much. The rest of the day went on just like first period, Alvin quietly staring out the window and Brittany worrying like hell. At the end of the day everyone decided to walk home because the bus was crowded. Simon was hoping nothing would go down when suddenly…

"What the hell is you're problem? You seriously need to come back to you're senses." Brittany said to Alvin.

Simon cringed as Brittany finished her sentence. Alvin looked at Brittany like he could kill her.

"Brittany.. I am so fucking tired of you and yo bullshit, everyday it's the same thing!" yelled Alvin. "Brittany you are so fucking childish, I can't have one day of peace!" "I actually thought about dating you at one time but I can't take all this damn arguing!" "I wanted a girl that is more mature and can be serious and you are obviously not! "So you can just shut the fuck up, and take you're childish ass home!" "I have a new girl now and she is way better than you!" yelled Alvin with a mountain of rage behind his voice.

"Well if that's how you feel about me then FUCK YOU!" yelled Brittany.

Brittany took off running home crying very loudly as she ran. Jean and Ellie turned around and slapped the hell out of Alvin and began to chase Brittany to their house. Theo and Simon just sighed and looked ashamed. Alvin didn't even care.

**thanks for reading**

**I update fast.**

**please review..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the chipmunks**

Brittany had ran home crying and her sisters Jean and Ellie were chasing after her. Brittany ran upstairs to her room almost knocking over poor old Mrs. Miller. Jean and Ellie followed their sister upstairs. Brittany was crying into her pillow.

"Britt don't cry he is so not worth it." said Jeanette.

"Yeah he is such a lame." said Ellie agreeing with Jean.

"You two just don't understand." said Brittany.

"Well maybe we would understand if you tell us something!" yelled Jeanette.

"You girls have it easy, Simon and Theo are sweet nice and confessed their love to you with no problem." said Brittany. "But Alvin has kept me in the dark, sometimes he likes me sometimes he doesn't." "It's all so confusing." confessed Brittany.

"Well you shouldn't have to worry about anything unless you like him back." said Jeanette trying to cheer Brittany up.

" But Jean…that's the sad part, I don't just like him, I love him." confessed Brittany.

This caught Jean and Ellie off guard and the both of them just stood there in shock. They realized how much pain she was in.

"Well Britt, you need to talk this over with him." said Jean not knowing what else to say.

"How can I, when I even think of him I begin to cry." said Brittany tearing up again.

"Hopefully he'll come through." said Ellie.

"Don't give her false hope Ellie, Alvin is a cold, heartless, demon." said Jean as coldly as possible.

"I know." stated Ellie.

"He's not as mean as he seems, there's a heart somewhere in there." said Brittany.

"I don't even know anymore." said Jean and Ellie in unison.

Jean and Ellie walked out of her room to give Brittany some alone time with her own thoughts. What Alvin did just made a great feeling of depression spread all across the Miller's house. Ellie didn't feel like cooking. Jean didn't even feel like conducting experiments. Jean and Ellie just sat down on the couch staring at the television blankly. The Mrs. Miller walked into the den.

"Hey girls, why is everyone in such a bad mood?" Mrs. Miller asked Jean and Ellie.

They both didn't feel like explaining. They were already sad enough, they didn't want to spread that feeling to Mrs. Miller.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." said Jean and Ellie in unison.

"Come on girls, I know when something is wrong." said .

Jean and Ellie looked at each other and decided it was time to tell her.

"Let's just say Alvin hurt Brittany really bad." said Jean

"I mean he might as well tore her heart right out her chest." said Ellie.

A depressed look spread across Mrs. Millers face almost immediately.

"Well what happened?" asked Mrs. Miller.

"I don't think it's our place to tell you." said Jean.

" I agree." said Ellie.

" Thanks for telling me." said Mrs. Miller.

Mrs. Miller walked out the den and into the kitchen and began preparing dinner, Leaving Jean and Ellie in their depressed state still staring at the television. Brittany was still in her room, extremely lost in thought.

"_Why doesn't he realize how much I love him?"___Brittany thought. _"Maybe I am acting a little too childish, he is right we argue everyday." "I wish I would have known how annoyed he was." _thought Brittany. _"Now he is with that hoe, that only likes him for his fame and money." "She doesn't love him like I do." "Why doesn't he realize he belongs with me." _Brittany asked herself tearing up all over again. _" I missed my chance to be with him." "Now it's to late for anything." _Brittany began sobbing into her pillow for the one hundredth time. _" Why do I still love him?, I should hate him for what he's done to me." "I need to talk to him."_

Brittany continued sobbing into her pillow. Then suddenly Mrs. Miller walked in. Brittany tried to wipe her eyes to cover the fact that she had been crying. Mrs. Miller knew already she had been crying.

"You really love him don't you?" Mrs. Miller asked Brittany.

"How did you know?" asked Brittany.

"Brittany, I've known you for many years now, you have never cried over a boy like you are crying over Alvin right now." said .

"I guess your right" said Brittany realizing how much she cried.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked Mrs. Miller

Brittany hesitated at first and then she confessed.

"Okay, it started this morning, usually Alvin and I argue all the time but this morning was different." said Brittany. "I decided to snap at him playfully but he took it all wrong and said some very bad things." "He didn't talk to me, and he even flirted and hooked up with another girl." confessed Brittany. "Then on the way home I decided to ask him about it, then he snapped on me." said Brittany tearing up. "He didn't hold back, it's like he didn't even care about my feelings." said Brittany.

Mrs. Miller stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts and came up with a reply.

" Well Brittany if you really love him like you say you do, then just give it time." said Mrs. Miller. " He will come to his senses soon enough, try your best to talk to him." Mrs. Miller advised Brittany.

" I can't, I just can't." cried Brittany.

"I hope you find a way." said Mrs. Miller.

(Back at the Seville house.)

Alvin was sitting on his bed thinking about how the day turned out. Simon and Theo didn't even want to say anything to Alvin because they knew how much pain he caused Brittany. Alvin was lost in thought again.

"_Maybe I was to hard on her, I mean she didn't do anything wrong to me."_ thought Alvin. _"I was just tired of all her damn arguing." "But what if she really did like me, I hope I didn't hurt her feelings to bad. "What am I thinking, if she wanted me she should have confessed instead of that childish arguing." "It's too late now." " That reminds me I still have Ashley's number, why haven't I called her yet." " Dang, I hope she isn't mad."_

Alvin got Ashley's number out his pocket, picked up his cell phone and dialed the number and Ashley picked up.

"Hello." said Ashley.

"Hey babe, sorry it took so log to call, I had some things to do." said Alvin.

"It's about time, you knew I was waiting." said Ashley.

" Sorry babe, so I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" asked Alvin.

" Of course I would." said Ashley.

"Great, I can't wait until we go to school tomorrow." said Alvin

"Why?" asked Ashley.

" So we can finish what we started." said Alvin seductively.

" Your such a dog, but I can't wait either." said Ashley

This conversation went on for about another hour. They were talking about school and Alvin's previous girlfriends. Then suddenly Dave called Alvin down for dinner.

"Ashley, I gotta go, my dad is calling me down for dinner." said Alvin sadly.

"Bye, I love you." said Ashley.

"Love you too." said Alvin

Alvin went to the dinner table, said grace, and began to eat. Simon and Theo didn't even look at Alvin because they were so upset with him. Alvin just blocked them out completely and continued eating. Dinner was completely silent, Dave didn't even feel like talking because of a rough day at work. Everyone finished then split up. Dave went to bed, Simon and Theo went to watch television, so Alvin decided to join them.

"What's up guys?" asked Alvin.

Simon and Theo didn't say a word or make a facial expression.

"Well okay I don't wanna talk to ya'll either." said Alvin with an attitude.

"You hurt her real bad." said Simon.

"Yeah you really did." said Theo agreeing with Simon.

"What I did ain't none of ya'll business." said Alvin.

"Do you even have a heart?" said Theo.

"Get off my case." said Alvin.

"Theo don't worry about it he'll feel guilty sooner or later." said Simon.

Deep down Alvin knew he felt guilty but his ego was to big for him to admit it. He knew he hurt Brittany and wanted to apologize but knew he ever would.

"_I need to talk to her." _Alvin thought.

Just then Jean and Ellie barged in the front door of the Seville house and walked straight up to Alvin and slapped him.

"Alvin how could you!" Ellie shouted.

"Ouch! Why did you slap me." yelled Alvin.

"You deserve it for hurting Brittany!" Jeanette shouted and slapped him again.

"LOOK… ya'll two are going to stop slapping me." said Alvin.

With that Jean and Ellie stormed off mad as fire. Simon and Theo just looked at Alvin and sighed still ashamed of him. Alvin wasn't even looking forward to school tomorrow, he knew it was going to be hell.

**Im gonna keep updating even if people don't review.**

**If I start it Im gonna finish it.**

**Please review….**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapt. 3

**I don't own anything.**

With no other words being said Alvin went up to his room, locked the door, and slung himself on the bed. He stayed there for the rest of the night not even eating dinner.

"_What have I done?", I totally lost control of my temper and let it all out on her for no reason. "I regret everything, I wish I never did it." "What if she liked me?" "What if Simon was right." "We used to be so close then we started arguing and things just got out of hand." "Why do I care I don't even like her do I?" Damn, I never thought of her that way._ Alvin thought. _"What about Ashley?" I mean she's cute and all but I don't even really know her."_

"What the hell do I do!" Alvin yelled out by accident.

Simon just happened to be next door in his own room and overheard all the noise.

"Umm…do you need some help?" asked Simon announcing his entrance.

"Get the hell out my room." Alvin stated.

"Alvin, you and I both know that you need help, I'm offering advice, take it or leave it." said Simon.

"Leave it." said Alvin.

"I'll give it to you anyway." said Simon.

"Ok first of all, yelling and cursing at someone never solves a problem." said Simon. "Why would you even do that to Brittany, she was your best friend and I guarantee she had feelings for you" "I noticed that whenever you went off with another girl Brittany would get in a bad mood, and you two always flirted with each other." Simon said. "You have feelings for her too, you my not realize it yet but you do." "Trust me bro, everyone knows." "She's probably at home crying her eyes out over you right now." "You need to chose between Brittany or that random hoe you were making out with." said Simon

Alvin was devastated. Alvin had never heard Simon talk like this to him before. He was a little angry but sad at the same time.

"Simon I don't know what to do." I feel horrible for what I did. I was just getting so tired of the arguing man. said Alvin.

"Well you need to talk to her and tell her that, she loves you Alvin and she cares about you." said Simon.

Alvin felt more guiltier than he ever did before. Alvin realized how he broke Brittany's heart and that deep down he loved her just as much as she loved him and cared about her so much.

"Simon…thanks, you helped me realize who I really care about." said Alvin.

"I knew you would come to your senses." said Simon.

"But what do I do about Ashely, she loves me to? asked Alvin.

"She's a hoe, she just wants you for your cash." said Simon.

The two 15 year old brothers had a good laugh at Simon's comment.

"How do you know?" asked Alvin laughing.

"Trust me I know." said Simon.

Simon got up and began to walk out of Alvin's room to go back to bed but Alvin stopped him.

"Hey Simon." said Alvin.

Simon turned around to show he was listening .

"Thanks bro, you really helped me out and made me feel better." said Alvin.

"No prob." said Simon.

Simon was happy that he and his brother had this type of connection.

Simon walked out and went back to bed and eventually Alvin went to sleep. The boys were having a good sleep then suddenly.

"ALVIN, SIMON, THEODORE, GET UP!" yelled Dave.

"OKAY!" the boys yelled in unison.

Alvin, Simon and Theo showered, and got dressed. They went downstairs and began to eat breakfast.

"So Alvin are you going to talk to Britt today?" asked Simon.

"Yeah." said Alvin.

(At Mrs. Millers house.)

Brittany, Jean and Ellie all got up on time, Brittany was a little slower than everyone else because of a night of crying her eyes out. Once everyone was dressed they sat on the couch awaiting Mrs. Miller to finish breakfast. Jean thought it would be a great time to talk to Brittany about Alvin.

"Brittany what are you going to do about Alvin." asked Jean

Brittany wanted to cry all over again just from hearing his name.

"I'm going to try to talk to him" said Brittany.

"Good Idea."

After the girls ate breakfast and after that they left for the bus stop to realize the boys were already there. Jean, Simon, Ellie, and Theo immediately got into a conversation with their counterpart. Alvin and Brittany just gave each other cold shoulders. That continued for the rest of the day until lunch.

" _I need to break the news to Ashley, I hope she'll be okay."_ thought Alvin.

Alvin walked into the lunchroom found Ashley and immediately exited the cafeteria.

"Hey Alvin where are you taking me?" asked Ashley.

"Just follow me." said Alvin.

"_He just probably wants to have a little fun." _thought Ashley

Back at the lunchroom Brittany realized that Alvin was missing. She really wanted to talk to him but she just didn't know how.

"Hey guys… I'm going to go find Alvin." said Brittany.

The rest of her table nodded.

Brittany began to scan the entire school looking for Alvin and she finally found him in one of the older hallways in the school. He was with Ashley. Brittany's eyes immediately began to tear up. She stayed hidden around the corner so she could see them and hear their conversations.

"Hey Ash we need to talk." said Alvin.

" I already know what you want." said Ashley seductively.

With that Ashely pushed Alvin against the locker and began fiercely making out with him just like last time. Alvin was surprised and didn't have time to react. Brittany watched in horror until she couldn't take it anymore. She began to run pass them to girls bathroom crying loudly as she did.

"What's her problem?" Ashely asked Alvin.

"Why did you do that?" "I didn't want that just get away from me I need a break." Said Alvin.

"Fine I don't need you." said Ashely.

Alvin began walking to the girls bathroom. As he got closer he began to hear faint sobs. Hearing Brittany cry almost made him cry. He walked in and knocked on the stall Britt locked herself in.

"Britt open up it's me Alvin." said Alvin

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Brittany shouted.

"Britt just listen." said Alvin.

"GO BACK TO YOUR HOE ASS GIRLFRIEND.!" Brittany yelled.

"How can I go back to her when I love you." said Alvin

This made Brittany stop crying and yelling. She cleaned herself up, stood up, unlocked the door and ran directly into Alvin's open arms.

"Alvin is it true?" "Do you really love me?" asked Brittany.

"Yes it is true. I was going to break up with Ashely right then and there but you know what she did." said Alvin." Britt I am so sorry for how I have treated you these past few days, I promise that I will make up for every tear that you cried over me.

"Alvin I love you too." said Brittany crying all over again.

The both of them just stood their in each other's arms loving each other's company.

**Its not over**

**Things are gonna get complicated**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**i don't own anything**

**(CGI)**

Alvin and Brittany walked out of the bathroom holding hands and having the biggest smile on their faces both of the were extremely happy.

"Babe...Im so glad I left Ashely." said Alvin.

Just the fact that Alvin had called her babe made Brittany feel that much better

"So am I." said Brittany.

Alvin and Brittany continued walking down the hall until Brittany's classroom came up on their right. Brittany began to feel sad because she knew they had to separate so she frowned a little. Alvin noticed this.

"Babe don't be sad...ill come back and get you when this class is over." said Alvin.

"I know but I really don't want you to leave." said Brittany.

"I have to go if I get anymore detentions I might as well move in the detention room" said Alvin.

"You are so funny." said Brittany in between laughs.

Alvin the pulled her into a hug. Brittany hugged back as hard as she could.

"If you squeeze any harder i'll pop." said Alvin.

"Don't ruin the moment" said Brittany.

When they stopped hugging the both of them looked into each other's eyes. Alvin looked in Brittany's electric blue one's and Brittany looked in Alvin's golden brown one's.

Then they both leaned in and when their lips touched neither one of them could have felt any better.

" Ok Britt it's time for me to leave." said Alvin

" Bye..I love you" said Britt

" Love you too" said Alvin.

Alvin dropped Brittany off in her algebra class and continued walking down the hallway to his class. He had a big grin on his face an entered the door to his English class.

(with Brittany)

Brittany walked in her algebra class with a blank look on her face. She was happy that she was with Alvin but sad that they had to separate. She sat down with a heavy sigh into her seat right next to Jean and Ellie.

"Well did you two talk?" asked Jean.

"Yeah." said Brittany

"What was the outcome?" asked Jean

" He loves me and were together now." said Brittany

"OMG girl you have to tell me everything!" yelled Jean and Ellie together.

"Why do you seem so sad?" asked Ellie.

"Because I miss him so much already" said Brittany.

"Awwwwwh" said Jean and Ellie together.

" I know right. He's got me like this already." said Brittany.

" Don't worry that just means that you really love him." said Ellie

" Yeah." agreed Jean.

" Thanks guys." said Brittany.

" You still have to tell us how this thing went down." said Ellie.

" Well I tried to talk to him but I saw him with Ashely so I ran into the bathroom, locked the stall and began bawling my eyes out. Then he walked in and explained it all to me. He really loves me Ashely was just his toy."

" Dang girl You two are meant for each other." said Jean

" He just makes me so happy sometimes when he's not being an ass." said Brittany.

" Girl I completely understand you." said Ellie

" Me too." said Jean

(with Alvin)

Alvin walked into his Art class with a smile on his face next to his brothers Simon and Theo. Art was the only class Alvin excelled in because he was extremely artistic and creative. It comes from writing music.

" Hey guys what's up?" asked Alvin.

" Don't speak to us until you handle the situation with Brittany." said Simon.

" Guys don't worry I already handled that." said Alvin

" Lying doesn't solve anything." said Theo.

" I'm not I'm serious I told her I loved her and got rid of Ashely."

Simon and Theo stared at Alvin for a while then decided to believe him.

"I'm happy for you bro." said Theo

" So am I." said Simon.

" Guys now I know how you guys feel when your with your girls because I fell the same way now. I'm sorry for calling you guys lame for feeling that way." said Alvin.

"Apology accepted." said Simon and Theo together.

Alvin stared at the clock and was waiting for the class to end so that he could see Brittany again. Brittany was doing the exact same thing in her class. Eventually after what seemed like an eternity the bell finally rang. Alvin zipped out of his class and into the hallway. Simon and Theo just watched and laughed. Brittany exited her class and waited right beside the door to her classroom. She realized there wasn't anyone else on her hall. She began to worry.

(with Brittany)

" _Where is everyone at" _Brittany thought.

Alvin turned down her hallway then suddenly a bag was thrown over his head and his hands tied. He felt himself being punched repeatedly and kicked senseless. Alvin was then dragged out the back of the school and was thrown into a van and drove off into the distance.

" _Where the hell is Alvin." _Brittany thought.

The tardy bell rang for her to go to her next class but she still waited. She waited for 5 more minutes. Then she walked to the front office and asked them to page him to the office. The lady at the front desk did. Brittany waited for 10 minutes and then she began to worry.

" Why isn't he coming?" asked Brittany

" I don't know." said the school principal Mr. Taylor.

" Do something!" cried Brittany

" I will."

Mr. Taylor then sent the school staff on watch to look for Alvin. He went with them. Leaving poor Brittany to just cry and worry...

**Thanks for reading**

**reviews mean alot**

**plz review...**


End file.
